Moonlit River
Moonlit River-The Prophecy of Shadows Allegiances: RiverClan: Leader:Snowstar-White she-cat with silver markings and blue eyes Deputy-Foxtail-Ginger she-cat with amber eyes and black paws. Medicine Cat-Shadepelt-Black she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice-Leopardpaw Warriors- Stormfoot- Grey tom with blue eyes. Heatwave-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Pebblefoot-Black and white tom with green eyes Hazelthorn-Tom with brown fur and tan stripes.Yellow eyes. Lynxfang-Tan she-cat with black lynx like markings and amber eyes. Queens- Burntail-Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Sparrowwhisker-Brown she-cat with brown eyes Shinetail-Tan she-cat with green eyes Elders- Smokenose-Black tom with green eyes. Splashwing-Tom with Blue fur with blue eyes. ThunderClan- Leader-Robinstar-Dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Deputy- Hawkstep-Brown tabby Tom with yellow eyes. Medicine cat- Hazeleye-Fawn she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice-Ivypaw Warriors- Willowgaze- Grey she-cat with green eyes. Fawnfur-Fawn she-cat with amber eyes. Brownstripe-Brown Tom with darker brown stripes and yellow eyes. ShadowClan- Leader-Echostar-She-cat with white fur with red eyes. Deputy-Eclipsewhisker-She-cat with black fur and blue eyes. Medicine cat- Hollytail-She cat with black fur and green eyes. Apprentice-Orchidpaw Warriors- Lionshadow-Dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Dovefeather-White she-cat with blue eyes. Nettlewish-Grey she-cat with green eyes. Swiftbranch-A grey tabby Tom with white underfur and yellow eyes. WindClan- Leader-Briarstar-Brown tom with amber eyes. Deputy-Sagestep-Grey tom with green eyes. Medicine Cat-Copperflame-Brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Thistlepaw Warriors- Houndear-Brown tom with yellow eyes. Rabbitleap-White she-cat with yellow eyes. Flametuft-Ginger Tom with amber eyes. Magpietail-Black fur with white patches and blue eyes. HawkClan (Rogue group)- Leader-Hawk-Large, tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. Second in command-Talon-Tan tom with amber eyes. PROLOGUE- The tom walked up the bank,shaking droplets of water from his fur.He knew his mate just had kits.He carried a fish to the prey pile when a cat shouted out “Stormfoot!”.Stormfoot turned his head to see Sparrowwhisker,a queen coming towards him. “Hello Sparrowwhisker”He mewed in greeting. “How’s Burntail doing?”. “That’s what I’ve come to tell you” Sparrowwhisker told him, “She just had your kits.” There was no time to waste,and Stormfoot ran towards the Nurser,followed by Sparrowwhisker. Burntail came out,and behind her were two kits,a white She-cat with white fur,and a Dark ginger She-cat. ”Burntail,Their beautifu!” He meowed. “What are their names?” She looked up at her mate. “The dark ginger one is Emberkit,and the White one is Icekit,they will be the strongest warriors ever.” CHAPTER ONE- Icekit slid to a stop,then turned around,hissing.She leaped and another kit crashed with her.They swiped at each other before Icekit finally toppled down Emberkit. “I win again!” Yowled Icekit happily. “No fair,you '' always'' win. Shinetail walked to the kits. “You seem excited,you know your apprentice ceremony is coming soon. The two kits stared up in amazement. “When is it?” Emberkit asked. “Soon,when Snowstar is ready.” Icekit turned her head as the graceful leader took a thrush from the prey pile,the sun shining on her fur.Icekit couldn’t wait to be a apprentice,she would be a step closer to being a warrior! Then a cat burst threw the bushes.It was Foxtail,the deputy. “Snowstar!” She yowled. “Yes?” Snowstar replied,padding up to her. “We found traces of Thunderclan on our territory! CHAPTER TWO- Icekit watched as Snowstar seemed to be full of anger. “What? How many times do we have to tell them to stay of our territory!” She growled. “I’m going to have to have a word with them.” She laid down to rest.Foxtail nodded. “By the way Snowstar, Burntail's kits are 6 moons,they are ready to become apprentices.” Snow star jumped to her paws. “Oh my Starclan,I forgot! Thank you, Foxtail.” Then she sprang up on high rock. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at high rock.” Icekit and Emberkit hurried over,almost not being able to hide their excitement. Snowstar looked at Emberkit. “Emberkit,' '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw.Your mentor will be Hazelthorn. I hope Hazelthorn will pass down all he knows on to you.” She turned to Hazelthorn. “Hazelthorn,' '''you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Smokenose, and you have shown yourself to be Brave and Strong. You will be the mentor of Emberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Emberpaw.” He went to his new apprentice and touched noses with her. “I cant wait to start training with you.” They both went back to the crowd. “Emberpaw! Emberpaw!” The cats said. Snow star turned her head to Icekit. “Ice kit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed.From this day on,until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Lynxfang.I hope Lynxfang will pass down all she knows onto you.”Lynxfang,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Shinetail,and you have shown yourself to be agile and intelligent . You will be the mentor of Icepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Icepaw. Lynxfang touched noses with her. “You will be one of the most skillful warriors ever.” “Icepaw! Icepaw!” The cats chereed,and Icepaw was as happy as ever. CHAPTER THREE- Lynxfang turned to Icepaw. “Are you ready to train. Ice paw was caught offguard. “Right now?“ she asked. “It’s never too early to start,we will go hunting first.” Lynxfang mewed. Icepaw followed her as they made their way to the river. “Have you ever hunted a fish before?” Lynxfang asked. “No.” replied Icepaw. “Well then,I’m going to teach you.” She crouched by the stream and flicked her tail as a sign for Icepaw to do the same. “You have to be quick, because fish are slippery and can get away easily.” Then, she grabbed a fish in her jaws and killed it with a bite. “You try it now,Icepaw.” Icepaw nodded and looked at the dark figures moving in the river.She did the same as Lynxfang, but failed to catch anything. “Try agian” Her mentor told her. “Remember, you have to be quick.” She waited agian, then grabbed a fish from the river and killed it. “Well done!” Lynxfang meowed. Then they heard a rustle behind them. Lynxfang got into a defensive stance before a black She-cat came out of the bushes. “Oh,Shadepelt? What are you doing here?”. “I came to get some herbs, Leopardpaw is helping.I need to go to two leg place for some.” She meowed, and went away. “Well,I guess its a good time to head back.” Icepaw frowned. She wanted to hunt more, but did what her mentor said and went back to camp. CHAPTER FOUR- Snowstar was talking to Foxtail when Lynxfang and Icepaw came in. “Oh,Lynxfang! Can I have a word with you and your apprentice?” She nodded as Snowstar came up to them.''I wonder what she is going to ask.''Icepaw thought. “I want you two to go to the gathering tonight she meowed.Icepaw looked up in shock. The gathering! She couldn’t wait to go.Snowstar turned to some other cats. “The cats going to the gathering will be Lynxfang,Icepaw,Hazelthorn,Emberpaw,Foxtail,Pebblefoot,and Magpiepaw.” She called. “Lets get going now.” The cats walked out, heading towards four trees. “How excited are you for the gathering?” Icepaw asked Emberpaw. “I can’t wait, I'm really excited!” Emberpaw mewed. As they drew nearer, Icepaw could smell the faint scent of shadow clan. As they got nearer, Icepaw saw a very white she-cat walk threw, followed by several other Shadowclan warriors. “Echostar, how is your clan?” Snow star asked the fellow leader. “Very well, prey is great.” Snowstar nodded. Icepaw smelt two more scents coming. She saw a Brown tom and a dark ginger Tom come out of the darkness. ''They must be ThunderClan and WindClans leaders. ''The four leaders climbed up, and the dark ginger Tom flicked his tail for silence. CHAPTER FIVE- Snowstar began to speak. “RiverClan is doing fine, however I want to say something. ThunderClan has been stealing our prey.Do you know of any of this, Robinstar?” she asked the dark ginger Tom. Robinstar hissed. “You must be mousebrained to think that we would steal prey from you.” He growled. Snowstar glared at the Tom. “We can smell Thunderclan scent on our territory.” Robinstar shook his head. “I have no knowlage of this,Snowstar.I will make sure my warriors don’t steal your prey.” ”Enough about prey!” Icepaw saw two blood red eyes glaring at the leaders.It was Echostar,the leader of Shadowclan. “The real problem is Hawkclan, those rouge cats are always causing trouble! One of them even made Swiftbranch half deaf!” Icepaw turned her head to the grey Shadowclan Tom, who had a badly torn ear. “That looks bad” muttered Magpiepaw, another Riverclan apprentice.Her black fur and green eyes seem to blend in almost perfectly with the night. Emberpaw came to sit next to them. “I agree, those fox-hearted Hawkclan cats are horrible!” She hissed,her tail twitching angrily. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)